


BrokeTale: Finding New Hope

by Smolskeleshard



Series: BrokeTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, little Skelly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolskeleshard/pseuds/Smolskeleshard
Summary: the beginning of the little skeletons Journeyto find a new hometo find a new purpose
Relationships: I don't know - Relationship
Series: BrokeTale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208564





	BrokeTale: Finding New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing 
> 
> !!BE WARNED!!

Dream, Ink, and Blue we're visiting the AU called Dancetale that was on the surface. they're shopping for some supplies usual things like groceries, puzzle Books, colored paints. . .  
okay maybe not that normal but STILL. until they saw a little monster they look like they were lost

‘ hey dream do you think that little monsters okay? ’ blue asked  
‘ I don't feel any emotions coming from them ’ dream said concerned  
‘ hey guys I found some cool pai-tnsss. . . you guys okay? Ink questioned  
‘ I think we should confront him ‘ blue said with excitement  
‘ confront who “ ink said confused  
‘ COME ON!! ‘ blue said while pulling ink and dreams arms running towards the little monster

\--Little Monsters perspective--

I was looking around the new AU I stumbled upon until I saw three skeletons  
One with long scarf and ink splotches all over their bones  
The second one with a smaller blue scarf and Starry Eyes  
And the last one with a cape and a crown.  
the crown looks like something I saw in a dream I want to get a closer inspection  
it seems that the other skeletons have noticed me. I should probably get out of here

\-- no one's perspective--

‘ HAY, HE IS RUNNING AWAY COME ON GUYS ‘ blue said  
‘ lower your voice it might scare him ‘ ink blurted  
‘ sorry ‘  
‘ let's focus on the task at hand ‘ dream claimed  
blue teleporter right in front of the little monster ‘ got them ‘ 

\--little monsters prospective--

Shit they got me 

‘ sorry if we scared you little buddy’ Starry Eye skeleton said  
‘ my name is ink, this is dream and that's blue over there ‘ ink hinted  
‘ what's your name ‘ dream finished  
‘ s-shard ‘ I mumbled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave it at Cliffhanger sorry


End file.
